Can I Trust You?
by Maria A.O
Summary: sebuah pertanyaan yang menggema di dalam kepala Ciel...apakah dia benar-benar dapat mempercayai butlernya itu? -My first fic in Kuroshitsuji Fandom...read and review please   -  bingung genre-nya apa   "


**Can I Trust You?**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso**

**By: Yovphcutez**

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom Kuroshitsuji, jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ^^

Then…Happy Reading \^0^/

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_Tok Tok_

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku yang indah ketika butler-ku mengetok pintu. Apakah dia tidak bisa memelankan suara ketukannya? Mengganggu tidurku saja!

Setelah mengeluarkan kekesalanku dan menyumpahi Sebastian dengan bahasa yang –bisa dikatakan agak kasar- dalam hati, aku segera menyahutnya.

"Masuk" Jawabku, tak lupa dengan menggunakan nada kesal yang biasanya kugunakan untuk membentak Agni, Lau, dan berbagai macam makhluk yang bisanya cuma menggangguku saja.

"Oh…Tak biasanya Tuan Muda bangun sepagi ini, adakah yang mengganggu anda?" Tanya butlerku itu –sok- perhatian.

Aku yang telah kesal dibuatnya hanya menjawab dengan ketus.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja…" Jawabku dengan ogah-ogahan.

Butlerku itu, Sebastian, hanya menyeringai. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk meminta maaf. Ya, dengan seringainya itu, dia benar-benar telah membuatku kesal hari ini.

"Jangan berdiri saja! Cepat gantikan bajuku!" Bentakku padanya. Tapi Sebastian tidak terkejut sedikit-pun padahal biasanya dapat membuat orang lain merengek. Apa Iblis tidak memiliki jantung?

"Yes, My Lord" Jawabnya.

Setelah memandikanku dengan air hangat, butler handal itupun memakaikanku baju yang dia pilihkan dari lemari bajuku yang amat –sangat- besar.

Entah ada apa denganku, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Aneh.

'Apa jika perjanjian ini selesai, Sebastian akan meninggalkanku begitu saja? Akan memakan jiwaku lalu pergi mencari mangsa lain? Aku masih belum ingin mati setelah mencapai kesuksesan ini kan?'

Pertanyaan itu terus menggema di dalam otakku.

Itulah yang kupikirkan dari tadi, membuat hatiku sakit. Ya, sakit….

Aku tak tahu mengapa hati ini rasanya perih sekali…

"Tuan Muda?"

"Ah, a-ada apa?" Jawabku setelah sadar dari lamunanku itu. Dengan terbata-bata tentunya.

Sebastian hanya menatapku aneh, dengan pandangan yang diikuti symbol tanda tanya diatasnya. Melihat Sebastian yang seperti itu, aku hanya bisa berkata "Tak usah kau pikirkan"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hari ini adalah hari yang bisa dibilang senggang, karena jadwalku yang tidak sepadat hari-hari kemarin. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

"Anda tidak boleh tidur, Tuan Muda" Terdengar suara yang amat kukenal sedang menegurku untuk melakukan kegiatan suci ini.

"Aku ingin tidur" Kataku dengan suara memelas. Tapi hatinya tetap saja tak luluh. Sekarang aku yakin kalau Iblis memang tidak memiliki hati!

"Anda masih belum memahami sejarah Negara ini dengan baik, Tuan Muda" Kata Sebastian yang telah berubah jadi Tutorku sekarang –lengkap dengan kacamatanya yang membuat silau itu-

"Tak bisakah pelajaran sejarah ini dilanjutkan lain kali saja?" Pintaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tapi bukan karena menangis.

"Tidak bisa, jika anda terus begitu, saya khawatir anda akan kalah dengan level anak-anak seumuran anda"

Maka, dengan berat hati, aku-pun mengikuti pelaran Sebastian –yang bagaimanapun juga tak bisa kumengerti sedikitpun-

"Nah, Tuan Muda. Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai" Kata Sebastian mengakhiri perjuangan melawan kantuk diikuti dengan mimik wajahku yang berubah drastis, dari lesu menjadi ceria. Sungguh menyita waktu, pikirku.

Hanya satu yang bisa kuingat dari pelajaran hari ini, yaitu tentang….

"Tuan Muda, janganlah mudah percaya kepada orang lain. Karena hal itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari hati seseorang. Masa penjajahan di Asia telah membuktikan hal itu, hanya dengan percaya, anda akan masuk ke dalam lubang yang amat sangat dalam. Maka dari itu janganlah mudah untuk mempercayai seseorang" Kata Sebastian panjang lebar.

"Termasuk mempercayaimu juga?" Tanyaku menantang pernyataannya.

Ya, aku tidak terima. Karena aku sudah terlanjur mempercayai butler setiaku ini.

Sebastian terdiam sejenak, lalu memasang pose berpikir dan setelah itu dia menyeringai dan berkata "Mungkin iya"

Jujur, hatiku sakit mendengar hal ini.

Karena tak mampu menahan rasa yang mengganjal ini, aku-pun segera bertanya padanya dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang sopan.

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu?" Kataku setengah membentak, mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa anda tidak dapat mempercayai saya, tapi saya juga tak bisa membiarkan anda mempercayai saya karena bagaimanapun juga, saya ini adalah Iblis yang akan merenggut nyawa anda" Balasnya dengan wajah yang aneh. Mungkin dapat dikatakan sedih?

Aku terdiam…

Tak mampu berkata apa-apa….

Hatiku sedih…orang yang aku percaya mengatakan hal itu padaku, memintaku untuk tidak mempercayainya.

"Ba-bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Jawabku terbata-bata. Suaraku bergetar. Masih dengan hati yang hancur.

"Maksud anda?" Sebastian tidak menundukkan wajahnya lagi dan memandangku keheranan.

"Aku tidak suka! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu? Aku sudah terlanjur mempercayaimu bodoh! Mempercayaimu sejak hari itu! Seharusnya kau tahu kan?"

Aku menangis terisak-isak. Mengeluarkan semua kekesalanku padanya. Rupanya inilah yang membuat hatiku sakit.

_Jangan tinggalkan aku…_

_Jangan pergi dariku…_

_Tinggal-lah bersamaku untuk selamanya…._

aku masih menangis dengan keras. Membuatku mengingat kejadian pada 'hari itu'.

Takut.

Gelap.

Tolong aku.

Aku tak mau sendirian lagi.

Aku tak mau kesakitan lagi.

"A-aku…kesepian…"

Tanpa sengaja kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Memang itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang.

"Tolong…jangan pergi….jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku mohon! Akan kuberikan apapun….asalkan jangan pergi…meskipun sampai perjanjian kita habis…kumohon…." Pintaku padanya walaupun aku tahu itu mustahil.

Perlahan, Sebastian mengelus pipiku dengan lembut dan mengusap air mataku. Aku hanya bisa melihat ke arahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tuan Muda…" Katanya

"Pada awalnya, saya juga tak yakin apakah anda boleh mempercayai saya atau tidak. Tapi, saya sangat tersentuh mendengar ucapan anda…saya tidak akan meninggalkan Tuan Muda, tidak akan membuat Tuan Muda sendiri lagi…." Kata Sebastian lembut tapi penuh keyakinan.

"Jadi…apakah aku boleh mempercayaimu?" Tanyaku dengan segan dan dibalas dengan senyuman lembut dari Sebastian.

"Tentu saja, saya tak akan pernah meninggalkan anda ataupun memakan jiwa anda, Tuan Muda" Jawab Sebastian tenang.

"Tidak akan memakan jiwaku? Lalu bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita?" Aku bertanya lagi keheranan mendengar ucapan Sebastian.

"Tentu saja perjanjian itu kita putus. Tanpa perjanjian itu-pun, saya akan tetap setia bersama anda, Tuan Muda…"

Mukaku menjadi semerah tomat. Aku malu.

"Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu" Jawabku dengan mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Menyembunyikan wajah tomatku.

**The End**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga!

Senangnya….^^

Fic pertamaku di fandom Kuroshitsuji akhirnya jadi~~~

Sebelumnya aku tak bisa membuat fic tentang Kuroshitsuji sama sekali walaupun aku suka banget.

Sedih deh kalau diingat…

Hehehe

Yang penting sudah jadi!

Gimana?

Baguskah? Gajekah? Jelek-kah?

Silahkan katakan apapun di review

Review pliz…

Don't falme pliz…


End file.
